


Baby bones

by Saita_the_Kirin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saita_the_Kirin/pseuds/Saita_the_Kirin
Summary: What do you call a baby skeleton? Baby bones.What do you call a baby goat? A kid.What do you call the baby of a skeleton and a goat monster? Our child Sans.Sans and Toriel have a fun night after Christmas holiday and accidently concive a child. Sans mans up and faces his biggest challenge yet, courting a pensive Toriel.HIATUS!! Sorry peopleSans x Toriel





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello my sick little duckies! I had inspiration back hand me once again at 3 in the morning so naturally I had to write this all down. What do you you all think? I'd love to get any feed back and I hope to add this into my writing scedual along with Mr. Hitman and the few one shots that I've started yet haven't quite gotten off if the gound yet.
> 
> ~Enjoy

I relaxed on the couch with a content sigh as Mettaton's show played another rerun in the background, he hasn't been able to record many new episodes for airing. I wasn't paying all that much attention as it was one of the more boring episodes, that was good for me because I couldn't be bothered to pay attention. I was replaying the events of last week over and over in my head trying to remember what all had happened, I had gotten pretty drunk that night.

What I remembered best was that it was just after Christmas and we had been on the surface for about 4 months without a reset, something that I've been waiting on happening; it always does but that's besides the point. Frisk was over visiting Asgore for the holidays, Tori and Asgore had agreed to a co-parenting situation for him. Tori had invited Papyrus and I over to spend the holiday with her and Frisk which was pretty fun.

After Asgore came and picked him up after the party had ended so they could start their fun weekend together. Papyrus decided to head for home because he had to do his packing before he left for his convention the next week, I was planning on leaving as well but one look outside told me I would need to dig out the front door when I got home. Since I could take a shortcut home that meant I would likely beat Papyrus there which would mean I would need to start digging out the door first and more then likely get an earful as he ran around and gathered everything he needed which would end with me having to go over a large check list as he ran around the house and confirming he had in fact found everything for the whole week before he would leave. Ehhhh that didn't sound too fun to be honest so the longer I could delay stepping into that mess the better.

Tori must have seen the look on my face and came to my rescue with a smile and asked if I wanted to keep her company that night, I remember giving her a grateful and relieved smile and put up the friendly level of resistance “oh i don't want to be a ‘baaahther’” her sweet chortling laugh had me blushing a bit before she smoothly replied with “Oh my it's no problem, I would get quite ‘bonely’ being here on my own in this warm cottage of mine.”

I couldn't help but start cracking up, she was a real 'rib tickler’ after all. I snorted to myself and started giggling at my own bad pun but quickly calmed down as Papyrus wasn't here to bounce some jokes off of because of him being away with Alphys, Undyne and Mettaton at the convention. Oh well.

I'd go to Grillby's but he was closed today to spend time with his family as the bar tended to dramatically slow down right after the holidays and especially with all the snow. I was almost jealous of him to be honest, lucky bastard had settled down and started a family before all the resets started which meant he never had to worry about starting a relationship only for it to abruptly end via a reset or to have her brutally killed in a genocide run.

I sagged a little in the plush new couch we had gotten when we moved to the surface, it's not like it would stick around for too long anyways and it wasn't overly expensive so it's not like we would go into debt over this couch especially since the both Papyrus and I worked two jobs and all. I gave the couch a loving pat as I cracked open a fresh bottle of ketchup as a documentary of sorts came on not that I paid it too much attention. “just you and me tonight couch.” It was the second day on my own and while I did enjoy the peace and quiet it did get pretty boring after a while.

I nursed my bottle of ketchup as I tried to tap into that fuzzy bank of memories that was that night. I think we started talking and having a few drinks, my standard ketchup and her enjoying some adult eggnog.

She had taken a real shine to Frisk and upon hearing that he was in fact an orphan. She immediately signed the paperwork to adopt him but the city was incredibly wary about letting a monster raise a human child but agreed to her 'fostering’ Frisk until a good human family could be found to adopt him. It took a full 2 months for the city to reluctantly allow Toriel's adoption of Frisk to go through and demanded frequent check ins for Frisk's 'well being’. I was disgusted with their treatment of both Toriel and Frisk, it was almost like the city expected her to eat him or something but they both took it on the chin, the former was happy that she was getting this chance to start over on the surface with her son while the later was rather passive about the whole thing but I could tell he was both greatly annoyed and slightly scared by the thought of being torn away from the most stable family he's had in years.

While Asgore was Frisk's father figure of sorts and he did a good job of it and I had nothing but respect for my former King and all; I was the more present father figure in his life as it were, I always made sure to present when the social worker would come and comb over the place with a fine tooth comb. ‘pfft, should have checked if the thing was made of razor blades with the stabbing looks that bitch was giving us the whole time.’

While I was a bit wary of this all at first given my history with the kid but I found that once I relaxed into it that it wasn't so bad, I hope that if we provided the family he needed then maybe we could curb the kid's desire for a reset. Honestly I was surprised that this has lasted this long, the resets usually happened after a week or two. I gave a shuddering sigh as I thought of how many times I've felt warm sunlight on my face only to have it ripped away from me along with my blanket in the morning by Papyrus shouting in his shrill voice that we needed to get ready for work in the underground.

I took a long draw from my bottle and decided to push the thought aside as I swirled the slowly moving liquid in the glass bottle. It's funny, this is the exact brand of ketchup from Grillby's because I actually got all of my booze from the fire monster himself, as he made all of his own stock, but it didn't quite taste the same. It was good but something was; missing.

I started from a sudden vibration in my pocket, it took me a second to realize that it was just my cell phone buzzing in my pocket. It wasn't too late in the day so I initially thought it was Papyrus calling to tell me about how his convention was going, I thought on it for a second whether or not I would pick up and try and make out what all he was saying through the roar of the convention center like yesterday. Thinking better of it I checked the phone to confirm my suspicions but was surprised by who was on my caller I.D before I quickly answered.

“Hello Sans. How are you this evening?” Tori was pleasant and conversational but there was a sort of tense undertone that had me perk up right away. “tori? is something wrong?” “Well, oh dear, Sans I need to talk to you. I would have invited you over earlier but I wasn't quite feeling well; oh don't worry I'm fine now but there's something very important we need to discuss.” I pushed off from the couch and got ready to take a shortcut “ok tori, i'll be over in a minute.” She sighed through the phone but I'm not sure whether or not she actually meant for me to hear that or not “Thank you Sans. See you in a bit.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I knocked on the door and pulled my jacket a little closer to myself as a bitter wind cut into me completely ignoring my coat, geeze not even Snowden was this cold, then again the wind wasn't this violent underground.

The door opened a few seconds later as Tori welcomed me in with a warm smile and quickly shut the door with some effort “it's pretty chilly, ‘snow’ way i could walk in here in it so i took a shortcut.” She smiled but couldn't seem to bring herself to laugh at that.

“Have a seat please, there's-” she broke off with a sigh before containing “something I need to tell you. It's very important” her tone was nervous and my immediate concern was for Frisk “is frisk ok?!” Her eyes widened before she quickly waved my concerns off “No no, he's fine, he's fine. Do you want a cup of coffee?” She was a little flustered as she quickly walked into the kitchen without waiting for a response.

I took a seat at the table and waited for her to return with a steaming cup and mug the former she placed on her side and the latter on my side. She sat down with a strained smile “Sans, do you remember the night you stayed over?” I felt my smile falter, I couldn't honestly remember it.

I rubbed my skull and shook my head and felt a stab of guilt as she winced “sorry tori, it's all kinda fuzzy for me. what happened exactly?” She shuffled her cup of tea nervously before she took a sip then continued “Well we did something together; that night.” I was taking a sip when she said that but I choked when I caught onto her meaning “we?! oh, oh! tori i'm so sorry.” I was mortified.

She took a sip of her tea as the realisation finally dawned on me of what had happened. Toriel and I had sex that night. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! The memory of what happened that night hit me like a truck. A flash of soft white fur, the rush of warmth and the soft moans.

I rubbed my skull as I tried to come up with something to say but I settled on a simple “oh.” She took a sip of her tea and I could feel the awkwardness of the situation elevating to where I couldn't bring myself to look her in the face.

“Yes. Well that's what I needed to talk to you about.” I felt another surge of panic “i didn't force myself on you did i?” She looked shocked and even a little insulted by that “Of course not! How dare you say such a thing about yourself!” I put my hands up in defense. “ok, ok. i'm sorry i didn't mean anything by that i swear. i just don't remember everything that had happened was all and i was pretty drunk.” She huffed and seemed only a little mollified by that before she leaned back and continued her earlier point.

“That night, it was nice and your good too but; well-” she took a deep breath and bulwarked herself for what she was about to say. “Sans I'm pregnant.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I felt someone shaking my shoulder and calling out to me, I blink a few times and see a blurry Toriel hovering over me calling out to me. I realised that I was laying on the floor and it smelled like coffee for some reason. “Sans! Are you ok? Please get up” She placed a hand behind my back and helped me up into a sitting position. “tori? what happened?” I looked to the side in a daze at my shattered coffee mug and the cooling puddle of coffee on the floor.

“I told you I was pregnant, you're the father.” Oh. Wow, and like that I feel all light headed again. ”father? pregnant? baby!?” I had to ask her a few times as the fact that she was pregnant and that I was the father didn't seem to want to sink in which left me repeating myself dumbly.

We had relocated to the couch once I could get up again, my legs wobbled with every step as I moved to sit next to her. “Are you ok?” Her soft voice barely made it through the loud ringing in my head “i'm, i think i'm ok. i just, a baby? i'm going to be a father?” She nodded her head and gave me a rather thin smile while placing a soft hand on her belly.

“I would like you to be in our child's life but I could understand if you didn't want to” that statement seem to finally snap me out of it and jerk me to full attention. “no! tori please! i want to be in my child's life, our child's life. i want to be there for you, please let me have this opportunity, i-” I placed my bony hand over her warm furry one that was over our baby. “i just need some time to adjust is all, i never thought i'd get to be a father so this was all a shock.” I gathered all my nerve and looked her in the eye “toriel, i want to court you. you're the most wonderful woman in the world and i fell in love with you back when we were just knock knock buddies and i could only hear your sweet and gentle voice through that closed door. i want to be a father to both our child and for frisk and to build a life with you.”

Her sweet face was so shocked at my proposal but she didn't answer right away, I felt my soul sink a little as she was thinking it over. “I, I am unsure. After everything that had happened in the past… I don't know if I'm ready but I'm willing to try for us.” She kissed the top of my head and rubbed her tummy once again “let's take it nice and slow. there's no need to rush, there's plenty of time.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my little duckys! I've been able to get this chapter out pretty fast as apposed to Mr. Hitman because that story is much farther along and it takes more time and thought to add a new chapter that I would be happy with. Anyways another chapter won't be coming for another couple of days. And remember folks I always love to hear what you think!
> 
> ~Enjoy

Once I felt like I could stand again without passing out I wished Tori a good night and went home. We both needed some space and alone time to really process what all had actually happened on our own time and I didn't want to stress out Toriel more than she already was.

I walked into the house and all but collapsed on the couch, pulling a blanket up to my waist and took a large gulp from my previously opened bottle of ketchup, oh stars how I needed a drink right now. I turned my phone back on to see I had 7 missed calls and 18 texts from Papyrus. I had gotten into the habit of turning off my phone when I went to visit Toriel or Frisk as not to be rude, ok half of the time was do to me forgetting to charge my phone but that's besides the point.

I scrolled through the messages that ranged from pictures to repetitive messages telling me to get up, reminders to charge my phone and the last few were to call him back as soon as my lazy butt read his messages.

I felt a smile pulling at my face as I hit the speed dial button for Papyrus’s number and held the phone away from my head. It rang twice before he picked up the phone “SANS!! WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN PICKING UP YOUR PHONE?!” “hey bro, how's the convention going?” He gave a grunting sigh and continued at a thankfully lower volume. “The convention is going great, Undyne got into a fight at the restaurant we went to after the anime divorce court panel so we were all banned from there for 3 years. I'm back in the room and am packing up for our check out time tomorrow, I'll be going to a few more panels tonight before I turn in for the night. We should be home tomorrow by 3pm, I'll have to show you all the neat stuff I got! Did anything happen? You weren't picking up earlier, did you forget to charge your phone again?”

I chuckled with a strained smile “i was at tori's, i'll tell you about it when you get home tomorrow.” “Sans? Is everything alright? You don't sound too good.” I'm glad he wasn't here right now, it would give me time to think of how to tell him about how he was going to be an uncle. “yeah bro, i'm fine. i'll see you tomorrow.” I hung up the phone to keep him from asking too many probing questions too soon.

I let my arm drop and let the phone fall to the floor as I stretched out. I have tomorrow off but I need to start taking on more hours to build up some more money. Neither Papyrus or I were hurting for money at the moment but we were only providing for ourselves to be able to live comfortably. I also had the back pay I had stored up when I was working as a judge for Asgore in the underground which meant I had something to fall back on which also meant I could take a much less strenuous job which worked better for me.

I grabbed the half empty bottle of ketchup and took a large gulp. No more fun and games Sans, time to knuckle down and get a better paying job. For your children and for Toriel.

I was exhausted, the baby wasn't even here yet and I already felt run to the ground. I'll just close my eyes for a few seconds-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was awoken by the sudden jerking of my blankets being ripped away from me. I looked to see Papyrus leaning over me with his hands on his hips in his usual pose that I was all too familiar with by now. I looked down with a surge of terror and saw I was in my bed.

In Snowden.

My soul clenched as I looked up at my brother who was mouthing something that I wasn't hearing for some reason, I couldn't honestly tell if it was because my own grief was blocking up my senses or if something was wrong with him, I couldn't even see his font.

I numbly got up and pulled on my jacket not even bothering to change my clothing as I walked down the stairs, Papyrus didn't even seem to notice that I had left as he continued to gesture to my bed before he straightened up and strutted down the stairs behind me. I couldn't even bring myself to eat the hot breakfast that sat on the table and watched as Papyrus walked over and sat down, he started eating and gesturing to the empty chair as if I was sitting across from him.

My mind was a raging storm of confusion about the whole thing but the grief choking my soul, I turned away from the odd sight before me and walked out of the door.

Toriel. I could try and talk to her, I could… wait a minute. Doesn't the kid like to start a genocide route after a passifice route?? I turned in the direction of Toriel's door and tried to take a short cut… Why isn't it working?! It's supposed to work!

Rather than waste time trying to get it to activate I took off in the direction of Toriel's with a prayer that I somehow made it in time. I ran past one of my guard stations as I desperately willed my weak legs to keep going, she needed me! I had to be there for her, I couldn't let her die!

I made it about half way before exhaustion got the better of me and forced me to slow down. I cursed my weakened body as I started gasping for air as I tried to push myself onward. ‘i really need to lose some weight or something!’

I found myself slowing down more and more as my low stamina was actually becoming dangerous to my health which forced me to stop and take a break to catch my breath at my last guard station before Toriel's door. It didn't feel like I had been running for hours but that wasn't quite right. Everything felt; off.

“why did this happen? i thought the kid was happy! why would he do this to all of us now?” My chest burned but once I felt like my soul wouldn't explode I power walked as fast as my legs would take me, by the star's I've filled my exercise quota for the next 3 years!

I all but collapsed against Toriel's door as I banged on it weakly. “toriel! toriel please! just… be alive.” I huffed and gasped as quietly as I could as I pressed my ear hole against the door for any sign of life. 'please… please be ok toriel’

I listened against the locked door for even the faintest of foot steps and felt my soul give a twisting jerk as I heard someone approaching the door, the steps were light and measured as whoever it was approached.

“toriel?”

The doors suddenly burst open ask an injured Toriel stumbled out and collapsed to her knees in front of me 'no!’ her mouth moved wordlessly as she looked to me 'stars no!’ her mouth moved again but no sound came out as she gripped my shoulders and shook me.

“Sans?” Her mouth moved again and I heard my name being called; wait a minute.

“SANS!” Papyrus?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My eyes snapped open as I lunged forward only to bash my skull into Papyrus who had been gripping my shoulders and was trying to shake me awake. I rubbed at my sore forehead and blinked away the sleep and pain clouding my eyes as I clutched at my chest as I sputtered and gasped at my clenching soul ache. I looked down to see Papyrus rubbing at his own head from his position on the floor then looked up enough to see that my legs had become hopelessly tangled in the blanket I had pulled on earlier.

“Owww, Sans what was that for?” I looked around confused and found that I was in the house that Papyrus and I shared on the surface rather then the one underground “I was; huh? What time is it?” I decided to work on untangling my legs from the blanket that had me ensnared as Papyrus collected himself. “It's 3:20pm Sans, we were held up by traffic which is why we were late coming home. I came in and saw you sprawled out on the couch and it looked like you were having a terrible nightmare or something, I thought you were going to throw yourself off the couch and hurt yourself.”

It took me a few seconds for me to collect myself and let that horrible nightmare fade enough to where I could breathe again without it feeling like hundreds of pins were poking at my soul. “sorry about that papyrus, that one sort of snuck up on me.” His face screwed up like he was about to have a raging tantrum before it quickly turned to worry. “what?” Papyrus rubbed at the back of his skull and looked me over closely “No pun? I had expected you to say something like, I don't know ‘hey what kind of horses go out after dark? a nightmare’” he mimicked my tone and font and got a chuckle out of me.

“hehehehe, ok you got me with that one papy.” I needed that so bad. I shot him a grin and decided a change of subject would do me well at that moment in time. “so what all did you get at the convention paps? have any funny stories?”

He gazed at me a moment longer before he perked up and started to pull out the neatly packed figurines that he had bought, explaining the stories behind them despite never having actually watched the shows they were from because he refused to watch any anime even if it was with Alphys and Undyne. Speaking of Undyne he decided that he should tell me about what had happened at the restaurant that they all were banned from for 3 years.

“So after Mettaton and me had put on the most epic, well acted and coolest performance ever at the divorce court panel! We decided that we were all pretty hungry so we asked around and were directed to this nice little diner that didn't seem to mind the conventions cosplayers but monsters; well that was another matter completely.

Plenty of people didn't mind us at all in the convention center, plenty of people even started asking questions wanting to learn about us and if they did have a problem then the center was huge and there was plenty of space for all of us so we could be easily avoided but the same couldn't be said for the much smaller diner.

The hostess was very nice and sat us down right away, the waiter… well he must have been having a long and bad day because he sneered at us and tossed down the menus then walked away before even taking our drink orders. This of course got Undyne's attention and it took both Alphys and I, the Great Papyrus, to calm her down. She was already a little short tempered by then because as awesome as a convention is, one does get tired.

We were left to wait there for well over 20 minutes and it seemed that no matter what we did we couldn't get our waiter to come over, at one point we had managed to flag down another waiter who apologised for the wait and went to find our waiter. When he did come back and finally took our food and drink orders he grumbled that he would put those right in and left us to wait again, for nearly a half hour. By that point Undyne was upset enough and shouted across the diner asking about our food, turns out it was sitting in the kitchen and our waiter had been outside taking an extra long smoke break; he must have needed it because he let our food get cold and forgot about our drinks.

One of the other waitresses finally got us our food but by then we just wanted to leave so our original waiter had come back and slammed down the check in front of us and mentioned that it was customary to leave a nice tip.

And I think you can guess what happened next. After I had managed to pry Undyne's very firm grip from his throat and Alphys had convinced her that 'Shoving a spear down his throat' wouldn't suffice for a tip, the manager then came over and apologized for the waiter then he asked us to leave with the soft mention that we were to be banned from returning for 3 years in exchange comping our meal and not telling the convention center as to not have us barred from the rest of the convention and the hotel. We got a pizza and were able to enjoy the rest of our night after Undyne had some time to cool down.”

I couldn't help but burst out laughing at that story and it honestly took me a few minutes to calm down enough to only chuckle every couple of seconds.

“Yes well that was our weekend, how was your weekend brother?” My chuckling cut off with a rather abrupt squeak. Oh Sans, that was real manly of you. I rolled my eyes at that and realized that I had completely forgotten to rehearse what I was going to tell him.

I put some serious thought into putting it off until I could come up with a better explanation but decided against it, the longer I put this off with Papyrus the worse it would get.

“well papyrus this is a pretty hush hush sort of thing so you'll have to swear to me you won't tell anyone.” While he was pretty drained from his convention my seriousness seem to really grab his attention. “Ok brother go on.” “no papyrus i mean it. let me hang onto your phone for a little while just to be sure you won't blow this before we're ready for this to come out.” He huffed and handed me his phone and looked at me expectantly.

“ok, papyrus. after the christmas party when everyone had left i stayed behind with tori, we had a few drinks and one thing led to another and we had sex.” At that I could see his brows shoot up but I held up a hand to stop him “and just yesterday she told me that she's pregnant. i'm going to be a father and your going to be an uncle.”

I made sure to try and keep my tone as casual as possible to try and hide how embarrassed I was, Papyrus for his part was completely dumbfounded as his jaw worked itself soundlessly as he was trying to cram this new bit of information into an already full pot. I saw his hand unconsciously grabbing at his pocket as he was trying to reach for the phone, he didn't seem to remember that I had already confiscated it, something I was grateful for now.

“i'm planning on courting her. i'm going to be a father papy can you believe it?” I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face as a warmth flooded my soul pushing away that horrible nightmare. The shock must have finally past for him because he said nothing, he simply walked over to the couch and sat down without saying anything.

The growing tension was audible to me as my growling stomach started demanding attention due to me completely neglecting to eat dinner last night. I grabbed a bottle of ketchup and a bag of chips from the fridge, I turned around and nearly ran straight into Papyrus who had snuck up on me. “oh geez! papyrus don't sneak up on me like that!”

He had a rather pensive look to his face “So just so I'm clear about all of this. You and lady Toriel have been intimate together and now you're both expecting a child. You also plan on courting her right?” I sighed and popped the top of my bottle and sat down at the table, taking a long pull of the bottle before answering “yep. i also plan on adopting frisk or at the very least becoming a more present father figure in his life; not that asgore is doing a bad job of course! i've grown rather attached to the kid, i hope to help give him the family he deserves after all.”

Papyrus nodded across from me having taken a seat while I was talking. “also. if tori and i do get together, i'm planning on either moving in with her or buying a house for us to all live in together, her, frisk, the baby and me.” I saw his obvious wince at that but he nodded in thought. “Yes well, I suppose that I expected something like this to come about at some point in time.”

I felt a stab of guilt at that but I hoped that since we had so much time to plan ahead of us that we could better prepare for it. “i plan on getting a much better paying job so i can better support tori, frisk and the baby. ya know, it would just kill me to think that my kids wouldn't get to know the coolest possible uncle ever.” His sad expression immediately brightened at the idea of becoming an uncle "Wowie! I can't wait to tell Undyne! And-” “papyrus no!” He shrank back a little at that, I lowered my volume and gave an apologetic smile “sorry paps, we just want to keep this all quiet for awhile, just until we get everything on a much more stable footing. toriel is pretty stressed over this whole thing and if i'm honest, so am I. we just want to make this all as low stress as we possibly can and that means we don't want too many people knowing before we're both ready.”

This explanation seem to mollify him a little but he still didn't look too happy about having to keep quiet. “How long until you think you'll both want to start telling people? I know I'm the coolest possible uncle in the world but I don't know how long I can keep quiet about it but I'll do my best for you brother.” I gave him a grateful smile “thanks paps; it means a lot.”


	3. Chapter 3

Since it was still pretty early in the day I decided to look into a job website to see if I could find anything in my trained profession. In the underground I had not only worked on and helped to maintain the Core for many years before I was hand chosen by Asgore to work as the head of the judge's council.

I was trained for years on how to read people and detect the worst of threats and do my best to help evacuate the biggest towns and save as many as I could but I couldn't help the monsters that loomed or roamed outside of the city's. I think out of my many regrets it had haunted me to think of all those unsuspecting monster's who would be brutally slaughtered because they simply didn't know what was coming their way and paid the price as I had to sit back and watch it all happen.

While that was one of my skill sets I strongly doubt the human's could go on my word of the matter alone so I fell back on the skills I was actually trained on. When I was in college I had decided to focus on engineering and bioengineering as it was something that was both incredibly interesting to me and it was an urgently needed skill in the underground at the time as the Core was still rather finicky about how well it wanted to work with the problem sometimes being, and I swear this is true, a loose bolt.

I shuddered at the memory of a near meltdown that was almost caused by someone leaving a hot coffee mug next to a delicate sensor, I tore into that moron for nearly killing us all before I fired him and made sure he would never be allowed to step foot in the Core again.

I have the skills needed to gain a much better paying job so I can support my future family but the main obstacle I seem to have now is the fact that I am a monster. Most of the jobs I'm more than qualified for have a stipulation that they don't want monsters working for them because they either didn't trust monsters, didn't want monsters or didn't think we were smart enough to actually hold down a job in this field despite never giving us a chance. I huffed as I scrolled through the long list of jobs 'i might need to look for employers that are other monsters to get a good foot hold back in my field and work and my way up to a better paying job.’

I finally narrowed down my list to 3 job offers. ‘'i'll have to schedule interviews tomorrow with them tomorrow, i still have a lot of pull and contacts from the underground so it shouldn't be too hard to work my way back in.’

I pushed back from the table with a stretch and a yawn. I have a 4 hour shift early tomorrow so that would give me plenty of time to set up for tomorrow so I grabbed my phone and decided to see how Tori was doing.

‘hey tori. how are you doing?’

I didn't receive a reply right away so I plopped down on the couch and turned on the T.V to waste some time. It was only about 10 minutes into the show when my phone ping loudly letting me know I had a message, it had honestly startled me because I had forgotten that I had set my phone on the loudest setting.

'I am doing well. Frisk had just gotten home from his holiday with Asgore and is in his room right now.’

'cool’

‘I'm debating whether or not I should tell Frisk about the baby yet, what do you think?’

‘well i have a short work shift early tomorrow, i can take the bucko out and we can make a day out of it. i can get a read on whether or not it's best to tell him or not and you can take a long hot bath, how does that sound?’

'That honestly sounds nice. I could get a few chores done around the house, run a few errands and even bake a pie’

‘ok that sounds good, make sure to save me a piece would you?’

'Of course dear, see you tomorrow.’

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Papyrus had been kind enough to loan me his car for the day after I explained that I was going to spend the day with Frisk, he got real excited and gave me his keys under the conditions that I 1. Had fun 2. Told him all about it and 3. That I didn't damage his car.

I didn't care for his car personally on account of the fact that I couldn't reach the pedals without extenders, it was the 'little’ things that remind me of my much shorter stature that really got under my ‘skin’.

I parked the car right in front of Toriel's house and walked up to the door and gave a few knocks. A few minutes later the door creaked open slowly to reveal a nervous Frisk. “hey there bucko, are you ready to go?” He looked up at me clearly confused.

“did tori not tell you we were going to spend the day together?” He shook his head and backed away from the door to let me inside. “where is tori by the way?” He pointed to her bedroom and looked to me as if to say ‘Well you're the adult here, do something!’

As I walked closer to her bedroom I could hear the sound of her retching loudly and generally sounding miserable. “tori?” “Ughhh. Sans?” That was followed up by more retching. I walked into the modest bedroom and looked to the the source of the pained moaning and vomiting coming from the small connected bathroom.

I walked in hoping that I wasn't intruding on her indecent, I found her clutching the toilet like it was the love of her life as she violently puked into the toilet. “tori! are you ok?” She turned a little to look at me before puking again. “I'm… Ok.” She wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet and washed out her mouth. “It's just a little morning sickness, it will pass.” I backed into her bedroom and most have been wearing the most guilty look because she smiles and gave a tired chuckle when she joined me.

“This is pretty normal Sans, it actually isn't as bad as it was with Asriel” she grew somber for a moment but it passed quickly as she smiled again. “the bucko was pretty worried for you, i mean i can't blame him and all as you were fine before he left and now you seem really sick when he came back.”

Her eyes narrowed as a sly grin came to her face. “And whos fault does that seem to be hmm?” My cheeks burn brightly with embarrassment as I couldn't quite look her in the eye as she started chuckling softly as she continued on “Well the both of us to be honest. Anyways I'll be fine, it passes pretty fast dear.” She leaned down and kissed me on the top of my skull “Now you boys go and have fun”

I nodded not quite trusting my voice as my blush redoubled and she laid back down for a few hours to relax. I walked out and almost ran right into Frisk who had been eavesdropping the whole time “woah there bucko, you know how rude that is right?” He gave me a suspicious look “look kiddo when we go out I'll try and explain things as best i can alright?” His face softened as he gave me a nod, Frisk was never really one for conversation and if he did feel something he always made sure to keep it close to his chest.

I pushed the thought aside as we walked out to the car “alright bucko let's head to the park then we can go out and get lunch.” Frisk gave me a firm nod and climbed into the back seat, once I had climbed in myself I checked my rear view mirror and saw Frisk looking back to the house, concern clearly etched on his young face. “she'll be ok frisk she's just a little 'tire'd’ is all, i'm even willing to promise you that.”

He looked on a moment longer before turned back to me “now i gotta warn ya kid, i don't drive papy's car all that often so you may want to hold onto something.” My grin widened as his eyes widened and he looked around before clutching onto the door and seat as I laughed and put the car in gear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“we're here kiddo!” I parked the car as close to the nicest park in town and look back at Frisk who was white knuckled from clenching the seat so hard, I don't know what had him so freaked out on account of the fact that I was just barely going the speed limit the whole time. We even had a few people honk and swear at us because of that.

I chuckled and opened the door getting out to help Frisk pry himself loose from the seat. Once that was done we started down a nice walking trail taking a nice leisurely pace, there was a nice pond with a small dock that we could rest at and talk with some privacy.

“hey kiddo, i know toriel has been really sick since you've gotten back and she probably has only told you that she's alright and not to be worried.” He nodded to me the worried look creeping back onto his face.

“listen frisk, i swear to you that tori is fine. i know i've been saying that a lot and that probably isn't helping your fears but just hear me out ok?

you remember when i told you about how i met toriel? while at first it was nice to have someone to talk to and joke around with; i would share stories with her and she would listen to me, my puns, my funny stories, my fears… she would listen to them all and she didn't judge me for it.

over time i fell in love with that sweet voice that would drift from the other side of that locked door, i wanted nothing more then to build up the nerve to ask to meet her but on the day i was going to do it she was terribly upset, i asked her what was wrong. she told me that there was another kid that had fallen down into the underground and how she wanted this one to make it and begged me to watch over you.”

Frisk's face twisted in discomfort at this “i'm not mad frisk. once we got to the surface again we kept in contact together and over time i fell more and more in love. we even went on a few dates when you were staying with asgore.” His eyes widened at that seeming to rapidly understand the situation, to what extent of it I still couldn't say but he was a very bright kid.

We had come to the end of the trail and settled down at the end of the dock, Frisk looked to me his face a mask of mixed emotions while mine was a that calm pleasant smile I hoped would help keep him at ease even when my soul was beating a mile a minute.

“i love toriel frisk, i even want to marry her someday and have a family with her and i want to be a father for you.” He blinked in surprise at me “i want to be there for you frisk. would you be willing to give me a chance to be a father for you?”

My soul was thundering so hard in my ears that it was getting difficult for me to hear, I was hoping no praying the he would say yes. Frisk turned to me fully then grabbed me in bone crushing hug that about squeezed the life out of me. “woah there bucko! those are the only ribs i got” luckily for me he loosened his grip a little and gave me the chance to hug him back. “Ok.” I blinked just barely hearing his soft voice from where his face was buried in my jacket but not quite making out what he was saying “what was that?” “Ok Sans”

Once he released me he sat back and gave me a warm smile, I'd normally appreciate that but I felt a looming specter of doom overcome me as my nightmare came back to me in full force. He must have read something on my face because his smile faltered. “frisk i need a serious favor from you now. no matter what happens, please don't reset. i will do everything in my power to make sure you grow into a healthy happy young man but i honestly can't do another reset, i can't lose all that we have again I can't; i don't want to lose my baby and my family.”

Frisk's eyes widened as everything finally seem to fall in place, from my desperation to why his mother was so sick, he looked at me for a long moment before giving me a firm nod and a pat on my shoulder which told me that he really understood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I felt the pressure on my soul lesson little by little as we enjoyed some time at the park, I had taken to sitting on a shaded bench while Frisk played on the play set with a few of the other young monster children that were there. The other human children were keeping their distance at first, some even having run to their parents when the monsters wanted to play on a certain piece of the playground equipment, the monster parents were chatting amicably with one another while the human parents casted worried or even disgusted looks at the monsters in the park.

As much as it pained me to have them glare at the kids I felt the need to step in yet so I decided to sit back and let the kids play. I was pleasantly surprised when a few of the human kids had either worked up the nerve or to spite their parents and asked if they could play, I think Frisk being so relaxed and having fun with the monster kids gave them the courage to join them.

I had noticed over time that Frisk had generally gravitated more towards monster kind over other humans, I didn’t have much of a problem with that but I had to somewhat agree with Toriel when she said it wasn’t healthy for him to completely remove himself from other humans outside of his duties as the ambassador for the monsters.

It was a nice sight as Frisk and the other kids played with each other and I found myself relaxing and my eyes starting to droop a little. I was about to make a detailed inspection of the back of my eyelids but a raucous voice brought me back to full attention “Sans! What brought you out here today?” I looked over to see Undyne running towards me, she was clearly out on one of her daily jogs, so I smiled and greeted her politely.

“hey undyne, i was just taking the kiddo out for a guy’s day out. how have you been?” She came to a full stop before my with that sharp grin of her’s, I could hear a soft huffing and gasping coming from the direction that she had just come from. “Alphys and I are out on an afternoon run!” I turned to see Alphys about a full 20 or so feet back as she was huffing and gasping and trying to catch up with her much more athletic girlfriend. ‘i feel for you alphys.’

Shrill cries of pure excitement sounded off behind Undyne as Frisk and the other monster kids caught sight of one of their heros in the flesh, Undyne for her part spun around and pumped a fist in the air giving the kids a show. The monster kids and Frisk whooped in excitement while the human kids backed away a little from her, not that I could really blame them, as Undyne was a little scary until you got to know her but she didn't seem to pay it any mind and started talking with the kids.

Alphys took this opportunity to finally catch up to us, she was hunched over and was breathing hard to try and catch her breath, she was slick with sweat but she seem to be doing much better then she had when she first started her couples runs with Undyne. I patted the bench next to me in invitation which she gladly took me up on, she jerked in surprise as a farting sound filled the air. She shot me a glare as I started laughing “oh by the way someone's been laying out whoopie cushions so you better be careful”

“He-hello Sans… how are you doing?” She asked this in between her heavy breathing “i've been good lately” she gave a weak smile as her eyes traced themselves along Undyne's form while the fish monster started on an impassioned story, the human children who had backed away earlier were now starting to edge forward with poorly hidden interest. “hey alphys, you still work in the bioengineering field right? if so would you mind putting out a few feelers for me? i'm looking to get back into the field” 

Her eyes widened in surprise with a small gasp of surprise. “You told me you weren't ever planning to come back unless you had too!” I huffed in annoyance “this is just something i need to do, i really don't want to talk about this right now.” She looked at me a moment longer before she thankfully dropped it.

“Well I do know of a project if your interested, we're working on prosthetic limb replacements. I mean I can do enhancements and such but full limb replacement? That's going to take time, test subjects, funding and experienced hands! But the good this will do will be exponential! And that's just the start! We can build replacements for organs! We can save so many lives with this, it's amazing!”

She her eyes sparkled as her mouth ran away with her idea's, Undyne stumbled over her words as Alphys caught her attention without even realizing it much to the kids disappointment that the story had been interrupted.

I smiled and watched as Undyne had the kids hanging on her every word as she finished with a loud laugh. “hey kiddo, i'm running on empty here let's go get something to eat.” Frisk looked a little disappointed but he shook it off and waved goodbye to his friends and ran up to say his goodbyes to both Undyne and Alphys.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. We had a nice lunch at Grillbys and afterwards I took Frisk home. When we pulled up to the house we hopped out and walked back to the door. “tori, we're home.” As soon as I opened the door we were greeted with the familiar scent of butterscotch as Toriel popped her head out from the kitchen “Oh hello! Did you two have fun?” Frisk gave a brisk nod then excused himself to his room.

“how are you doing tori?” She gave a tired yet grateful smile. “I'm doing good, that bath did wonders for me” “i'd say so, you're positively glowing” her beautiful white fur was shining and looked incredibly soft, she chuckled softly with a blush to her cheeks. Stars she's so beautiful. “Would you like to stay for a slice of pie and a cup of coffee?” “how could i say no to pie?” “What can I say? I only have ‘pies’ for you dear” “hehehe 'pie've’ been found out”

She snorted with laughter as she poured me a cup of coffee, stars I love this woman. I don't think I could live without that infectious laughter and sunny disposition of her's. Time passed by quickly as we talked with each other and one look outside told me I would need to be heading home soon or Paps would freak out about his car, Tori handed me a piece of pie and said it was for ‘Papierus’ hehehe!

“I love you Tori. Good night” the blush on her face was so cute that I didn't honestly want to go home just yet but I managed to tear myself away from the sight and reluctantly head home for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! Sorry its been a while since I've posted something but I've been hard at work on a commission and that's been taking priority. I hope this will help push the writer's block loose and the next chapter I plan on updating is Mr. Hitman.
> 
> ~Enjoy

I awoke with a jolt of surprise from my phone loudy blaring next to me. I didn't remember putting my phone on the charger last night. 'must have been papyrus's doing’ I sat up rubbing at my socket as I picked up my phone and answered it quickly “hey alphys, do you know what time it is?” “Good morning Sans! I have good news for you and it's 9:45am. I managed to convince the team to let you in on this project, they were a little weary at first but some of the older research member's are excited to see that you're returning to the field! You start in 5 days.”

I felt the pullings of a big smile come to my face as I perked up a little at the news. “that's great! thanks a lot for this alphys, you have no idea what this means to me” “O-oh well you're w-welcome Sans.” I could practically hear her blush through the phone. She gave me the necessary details before she hung up.

I sighed and laid back down with my arm covering my sockets. I needed that so badly. I would also need to go to my other jobs and resign in person before I went and meet with the other team members to get myself established.

I huffed and threw off my blankets with a shuttering yawn as I headed to the bathroom. As soon as I opened my door I nearly walked right into Papyrus who had likely come to wake me up for the day “hey bro” I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me as he jumped back with a start of surprise. “Sans? What are you doing up? It normally have to drag you out of bed by now.” “well i got up and decided today was a good day to quit my jobs! i'm off to shower now, later paps”

Unlike two days ago he was much quicker to react as he spun to face me “Sans what do you think you're doing?!” “taking a shower” his face screwed up and he stomped his foot at me “Sans! You know exactly what I meant by that and you know it!” “I can't say that I do bro, now if you don't mind I smell pretty rank”

He devolved into a sputtering mess as I closed the bathroom door behind me. Sometimes it was more fun to leave him hanging like that and explain later then to let him in on the good news right away. I turned on the water and stepped in once it was just right.

'you have the money issue covered. you have the threat of a reset covered; at least for now anyways. you've told everyone who needs to know about the baby so far but you'll also need to think about how to tell everyone afterwards, i'll also need to ask tori when she wants the others to know as well. now that we have the most pressing concerns set aside for now you can focus on other things, like tori for example.’

I felt a warm flush come to my cheek bones as a certain beautiful lady flashed in my mind. How did I ever manage to trick her into bed? Did I start with some bad puns or was it her? I just remember the feel of her soft fur brushing against me, the heat of her breath on my neck and-

I clutched the guard rail in the tub to keep myself upright as an all too familiar pain and heat started to build up in my lower reigns. 'should i?’ I rubbed the back of my skull and contemplated whether or not I should give myself a good rubbing or if it was too naughty to do it and think of her. 'i mean we did have sex, i am courting her and she does happen to like me back…’

I felt whatever self control I had slipping away as my hand slowly creep down to give myself some much needed relief. ‘'well; i can feel bad about it later’

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am the absolute worst. I sat with a fake smile on my face while I enjoyed a late breakfast, Papyrus was still scowling at me and gave me the silent treatment until I decided to finally let him in on what I meant earlier. I was going to drag this out for as long as possible as a punishment for my self indulgence in a weaker moment earlier, I had done this a few times before even before I had met her and only had her sweet voice to go on.

'o-oh i'm a bad man indead.’

I finished my food and set the dishes in the washer before I turned and gave Paps an easy going smile “hey paps, i'm going to resign from my jobs today and go and meet my new colleagues from the better paying job i'll be starting in a few days.” He crossed his arms and huffed and gave a muted grumble of “Well you should have at least given them 2 weeks notice” “sorry paps, it's better i get in on this sooner than later.”

He sighed and and said he was going out on his morning run “be careful papy, most of the outside has thawed out but there are still ice patches out there” “Yes I'm aware Sans” “be careful you don't get 'iced’ out there” “Sans!” “break a leg” “SANS!” “what?” His face screwed up as he turned on his heel and stomped out the door. He just makes it too easy sometimes.

I wonder who all I'm going to be working with on this, the humans still don't trust us yet to make anything to aid or benefit them yet with the exception of Frisk who already knows we would never do wrong my him.

Frisk; it's weird. I know I've been trying to keep him happy to help prevent a reset but now that I'm starting a family with Toriel I would of course want to adopt Frisk. We have a bit of a mucky past that Toriel isn't fully aware of, I never had the heart and as far as I was concerned it was finished and didn't need to be dug up again. The little bucko is going to be- no. Is; he is my son.

It's almost ironic, we've killed each other so many times and now we're going to be father and son. Maybe now I can do a better job, trying to be his friend in all that time had helped but he had either been curious or bored enough to try a genocide run which lored that demon in that made ending it all so difficult. I don't know what he was running from exactly, I suspect it had something to do with other humans.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my skull ‘just another thing for us to deal with but now I can help him with it.’

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked into the small lab that I would be working at from now on, the familiar smell of alcohol and disinfectant slapped me in the face as soon as I stepped in but I fought hard against the desire to gag. I never did like the smell of these places but I knew I'd go nose blind soon enough so I continued onwards with my easy going smile.

This project was being funded by both the board of health and the monsters council, the former wanted to see if we could actually do this and how much it could benefit everyone (meaning humans) while the latter was looking to improve monsters health and quality of life overall. The move to the surface was… well, difficult. The difference in environment and magics were always fairly taxing on us all at first, it mostly showed in extreme exhaustion and depression spells among some of the weaker monsters that lasted a few weeks time before a lot of us could fully shake it off.

I think humans would actually benefit the most from this project on account of the fact that monster's bodies are made of magic instead of flesh which would hold the equipment and organs much better than a monster's magic based body would.

Soon enough I was greeted by Alphys as she motioned for me to follow her and to meet the rest of the team. I walked into a small room where 2 other monsters were busily at work on something. The first member I was introduced to was Dr. Dust, I found out later her first name was Fairy, was a young rabbit monster with brown fur and eyes, I would also find out she's a bit of a food raider and somewhat bad tempered but she was bright and a hard worker with a doctorate in bioengineering.

The next member I meet was a mature blue fire elemental who had a sizable bruise on his cheek with his glasses slightly ascue on his face and went by the name of Dr. Aidan. He showed me the arm he had been working on “It's durable, light weight, would punch a man with glasses.” I found out the arm was spring loaded and had accidentally punched him in the face like he owed it money, this was something even he could laugh about.

I chuckled and hid my inner grimace at having such a small team with me, turns out that if Alphys had hair she would be pulling it out over this project and their lack of progress, it turns out they had a bigger team initially but a few key members were moved to different projects at the last minute leaving Alphys short staffed. Dust was young and energetic but she lacked both focus and experience to run the team, Aidan was definitely a helper and outright stated that he didn't want to lead the team while Alphys was always at her best on solo projects and had enough difficulty talking with people alone much less actually leading a group.

Well, it's not like I haven't done this before. I would step into the roll of lead researcher in hopes to not only get things straightened out but on track and making progress. Ugh, what did I step into? I smiled and waved goodbye as I left to go and quit my former jobs in person.

My other jobs were running a hot dog joint in town as a cook and the other was at a library, perfect spot to catch a nap or two not that many folks seem to mind as long as I put the books back where they needed to go. The former was pretty upset about me leaving, even though I was lazy I did make good hot dogs and brought in good money, I had to all but abandon the leg that my former manager clung too to stop me from leaving while the later seem to be fine with letting me go fairly confident that my work load could be put on any volunteers.

Well I've gotten most of my errands done… now what? I checked the clock on my phone and found that I had turned it on silent mode and that I had a new message. 'it's probably papyrus.’ I unlocked my phone and glanced down to see it was a message from Tori.

'Good afternoon Sans’

'hey tori, how are you feeling?’

‘I'm doing good, Frisk is spending the night at a friend’s house, do you want to go out for coffee?’

I thought on it for a second, we hadn't gone on a date yet and especially not since we've found out she was expecting.

‘how about we go out to a nice dinner? I can pick you up around 7:00’

'That sounds nice, I'll put on something special. See you tonight Sans’

I felt a blush settle on my face, I just made the plans with her and I'm already counting the minutes until I would get to see her tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Dr. Dust is actually based on my pet bunny Fairy Dust, you can expect her to be a sassy little shit just like my bunny IRL (and the food raiding thing is based on when I try to eat something the only warning I'll get is a tiny 'thump' before she'll plop her big butt down on my plate and try to eat as much as she can) and when she doesn't get her way she'll go stomping her little feet (positively adorable)


End file.
